Weirdamath
by D Mason
Summary: In memory of the September 11th 2001 attack.


So Weird and the characters from So Weird are owned by Disney and Fair Dinkum productions.  
  
All other characters and the storyline are owned by the aruthor.  
  
  
  
  
  
In memory of Sept 11th 2001 attack  
  
  
  
  
  
Weirdamath  
  
by PshawTx  
  
  
  
Sept 10 2001  
  
"People lie's and peoples turth's and peoples broken dreams. The things they keep they things say things the make believe.  
  
I try to stop to hold my breath and wonder what I'll find. Behind the door something stirs but only in my mind.  
  
If you listen to your fears and you follow foolish dreams. Believeing they are real and not quite what they seem. Than you can write a different story.  
  
I come across a different place a different way of life. Looking for the time I've lost to put the past behind.  
  
Sometimes I try Sometimes I fail and sometimes I close my eyes. Different places that I've found were only in my mind.  
  
If you listen to your fears and you follow foolish dreams. Believeing they are real when they're not quite what they seem.  
  
If you listen to your fears and you follow foolish dreams. Believeing they are real when they're not quite what they seem.  
  
Then you can write a different story... Then you can write a different story... Then you can write a different story... Then you can write a different story... Then you can write a different story..."  
  
"The audience cheered. "Thank you. You all are a great audience. Thanks for coming. I could not have done this alone" Molly said. "Lets hear it for the band." Molly said the names of the band members one by one. The audience cheered them "On guitar Cary Bell." More Cheers. "Ok you heard anough of me this evening now heres the band." Molly said. The band played two songs. Then Molly came out saying "Aren't they great. Come on you can cheer and clap louder than that for them, come on lets hear it for the band." Alright thats more like it." Molly sang one more song. A short one. After the cheering died down she looked off to one side of the stage and said "See told you I could sing." The audience erupted in laughter. "Thanks everyone. Get home safely all of you. Good night." Molly said.  
  
Back stage. "You planning to add comedy to your act mom." Fi said. "I just thought of that while I was out there." Molly replied. "Smooth joke Molly." Cary said. "Do you want me to start billing you as a singer/comic?" Irene said. "Good one mom." Cary said. "I can see it now, Molly Phillips singing comic." Fi said. "Ok if you all have had your fun I will go change." Molly said. "Come on Mol, we were just joking around." Irene said. "I will see you all after I change." Molly said. "Do you think we hurt her feelings?" Ned said. Molly stuck her head out of her dressing room and said "Gotcha." smileing. "No I don't think we did." Irene said. "I always knew she could sing." Jack said. "Me too." Ned said. Everyone was smiling showing they were taking it in good humor.  
  
Everyone was tired and it was decided to sleep on the tour bus instead of go back to the hotel. Molly said good night, and so did Ned and Irene. Cary, Jack and Fi were having a snack before going to bed. On his way to bed Ned said. "Don't forget your school assignment is due at the end of the week." This he was saying to Jack and Fi. "We know." Jack said. "I want it on time this time Jack no excuses." Ned said. "It will be on time right Jack." Fi said. "It will be on time." Jack said. Ned left for bed then Jack said looking at Fi. "Thanks for the support." Jack said in a tone meaning the oppisite. Looking at Jack, "Thats what little sisters are for." Fi said. When Cary finished his snack he said "Good night see you all in the morning." "I am going to bed too. Jack said. Since everyone else went to bed Fi decide to goto her room check her emails then goto to bed herself.  
  
Sept 11 2001  
  
Molly was in her room still a sleep. It was morning. suddenly Irene came running in. "Molly wake up, the country has been attacked!" "huh? what? Irene what are you talking about." Molly said. "Terrorists have attacked the country. There was four planes. One crashed into the ground, one hit the pentegon and two hit the world trade towers in New York. The towers collapsed. There is no trade tower any more.!" Irene said. This bought Molly fully awake. Molly sat up thinking, it sinking in, then suddenly she said, "Rachel!" "She's ok. Fi on the cell with her right now." Irene said. Rachel is Fi's aunt and Molly's sister in law, Ricks sister. Molly got up and her and Irene went to the living area. "We are watching the news coverage of it right now, here's mom." Fi said when she saw Molly come into the community area. She handed the phone to her. "Are you ok?" Molly asked. "I know, I just was told about it." Molly said. "Aunt Rachel lives in view of the trade towers. She said she heard a loud boom, looked out the window and saw the second plane hit the towers." Fi said. "It s Chaos there in the trade tower area right now. Rachel said." Fi said. "What kind of people would do such a thing?" Jack asked. "Some really sick people." Cary said. "Hello? Hello?" Molly said. "We were cut off." Molly hit redial but got a all curcits are busy message. "Lots of people are trying to call in and out of New Your right now I guess."Irene said. "I'm sure she will call us as soon as she can." "Your right, she's ok. talking to her on the phone is not going to change anything." Molly said.  
  
2 weeks later.  
  
Irene was watching Molly rehearse when her cell rang. "Yes, this is her. Really when? We will be there call us with details. Yes this time I can speak for her. Book us. We will be there. Ok thanks." Irene went up to the stage and between songs talked to Molly. "Molly theres going to be a big benefit to raise supplies and other things for people affected by the 9/11 attack. There trying to get as many acts as possible....." Tell them we will do it, we will be there." Molly said cuting off Irene. "I already did. I thought that would be your answer. They will let us know details., I will probably have to clear the schedule for it." She said. "Irene do what ever you have to do for us to be there." Molly said. They got the detail two days later. It would be in 2 weeks. Irene was kept busier than usual with reranging the scedule, cancel performances, reseduleing others and what stuff was going in the present time.  
  
The Benefit.  
  
The Benefit was in New Jersey at a place across from New York City. At a place where you could have seen the trade towers if they were still there. The tour bus drove up and was directed where to park. There was tour buses every where. "Man I have never seen so many tour buses in one place." Cary said. "I have not either." Jack said. "Well duh, if I havn't you havn't either Jack. How many tours have you been on when I wasn't with you?" Cary said. Jack playing pushed Cary. "Its a Tour bus forest." Fi said. Ned Parked the tour bus. "Ok everyone lets go check in. But lst lets all go by the info tent and get maps of the grounds and town. Don't want anyone to get lost." Irene said. "You heard Irene, thats the plan. Info tent first then check in." Molly said.  
  
Everyone got off the bus. "Everyone got there pagers?" Molly asked. Everyone said they had them. They went to the info tent. "Hi folks. what can I do for you?" The man at the info tent asked. "We need maps of the grounds and town. Six of each." Irene said. The man handed Irene the maps and she passed them out. "Everyone stays on the benefit grounds. No excuses. If you have to leave the grounds call me or Irene first to see if its ok." Molly said to Fi and the others. Fi, Jack and Cary all said ok we will. They Molly, Irene, Ned and Cary headed for the check in tent and Fi and Jack headed to the volunteer tent to check in. When Molly and the others got to the check in tent it was crowded. The got in line. "Hey there's She Daisy." Ned said. "Molly guess who else is here." Irene said "Who?" Molly said "The Moffets." Irene said. "I wonder if they will remember you, that was a interesting version of In The Darkness you did when you were booked with them."* "I still don't remember singing those words to In The Darkness." Molly said. If we see them I hope they don't bring it up." "Hey maybe Milly phips is here." Irene said. "Irene don't." Molly said in a don't go there voice. They got to the front of the line. "Hi I'm Molly Phillips, the Molly Phillips band." She said. The person at the table looked thru some papers. "Yes your band is already here, sign here so we know you have arrived. Look threw everything in this packet, it will tell you all about the show and when you are in the show etc." She then handed Molly a big packet labeled Molly Phillips.  
  
Mean while Fi and Jack found the volunteer tent after hunting for it for a while. "Hi. sir, my name is Fi Phillips and this is my brother Jack. We are volunteers for some of the tents." "Hello, let me look here." he said. He tap some keys on a laptop and then looked up. "Yes here we are Fi and Jack Phillips. Miss Phillips you are at the apply for assitance tent and Mr Phillips you are at the #2 donation tent. Here are your packets of info for volunteers go over it tonight and be at the tents 2 hrs before your shift to be given instruction of what to do." He said. "Thank you." both Fi and Jack said. "Ok lets go and ckeck this place out." Jack said. "No argument here." Fi said.  
  
Jack and Fi found Molly and everyone around the stage/performers area. The stage was the biggest any of them had ever seen. "Did you get checked in ok mom." Jack asked. "Just fine, and you guys?" Molly said We got checked in just fine, I'm at the apply for assitance tent and Jack is at the 2nd donation tent, #2." Fi said. "Guess who is here.? Molly said. Who mom.? Fi said. "The Moffets." Molly said. "The Moffets are here! I wonder if they will remember me!" Fi said very excited talking a mile a minute. "Sure they will remember you, its not everyday they meet some one as weird as you." Jack said. "Put a sock it Jack." Fi said. "Guys don't start are you will be spending most of this benefit on the tour bus." Molly said. "Jack leave your sister alone. Fi your not to do anything to get back at your brother." She added. Fi and Jack gave each other looks. "You guys envelopes are almost as big as ours." Irene said. "Ours weights a ton." Ned said who was carrying Mollys info packet. "Molly we have lst rehersal for the band in 3 hrs. Thats as soon as we can get use of a rehersal hall. Then only for one hour." Irene said. "Then I"d better get back to the bus and start deciding which songs to practice." Molly said.  
  
That night everyone went thru there packets. "You don't go on till the day after tomorrow then one more time after that, there is going to be a combined, all acts singing togather finali at the end of the benefit." Irene said. "Ok I will be help people fill out forms for privite and gov assitance like for Red Cross, Salvation army etc and Fema." Fi was telling Cary as she went thru her packet. "How about your Jack?" Cary asked. "I will be taking Donations money and other kinds at the #2 Donation tent and helping to sort them and count money." Jack said. "Thats all Wicket cool as Annie would say." Cary said. "I wonder if Annie is doing anything to help out in this? Jack asked. "If I know Annie she is helping out any way she can." Cary said. "Fi have you heard from Annie recently?" "Sorry Cary I have not heard from her for about 2 months." "Maybe if I get a chance I will write her a email, see whats going on with her." Fi said. "Let me know what she says." Cary said. "Will do." Fi replied. The cell phone rang and Irene answered it. "Hi honey, how are things going?" Good I'm glad. We just got there today. Jack and Fi have volunteered at to work at two of the tents here. You are. I am so proud of you for helping out." Irene said. "Who on the phone Irene." Molly asked. "Its Clu." Irene replied. "I want to talk to him." Cary said. "We do to." Jack said. "Honey you have alot of people here who want to talk to you." Irene said "Ok here they are, here Cary." Irene said and handed the phone to Cary. "Don't stay on to long. Cell service is not cheap." Irene said. "Hi man how's college." Cary said. "Thats great. Whats mom proud of you about.?" Turning to Jack and Fi. "Clu is helping with a fund raiser to raise funds to help the victims and there families." "Tell him way to go man." Jack said. Everyone got to talk to Clu. "Good night son, I love you. Ned said then hung up the phone.  
  
The next day Irene,Molly and Cary left early to get in a 2hr rehearsal before the people arrived at the rehearsal hall for the days lst sceduled rehearsal there. Jack and Fi didn't have to leave till later so they sleep in a little then had breakfest and were off to the tents they would be in. They both had a two hour training session to get used to what they would be doing. Fi was shown how to fill out the various forms and told about the various forms and agencys so she could answer peoples questions. Jack over in the tent he would be in was shown what kinds of donations to except, where to put the money. How to fill out the forms about how much money he had taken in and where to put the money and forms. When someone gave some money he would put it in a bank bag a long with a form that said how much was put in the bag. When the bag got full he would count it and put it in a secure metal box. While he was doing that someone else would take over taking donations till he finished the he was. He would also take non money donations and was shown what to do with them.  
  
Fi and Jack did fine there first time at the tents. Fi was coming back from lunch break. The lunch break was short so she had to hurry. She was walking fast and pasted a blonde haired girl who was also walking fast. She stopped suddenly and turned around and said "Annie?" The girl with blonde hair stopped and turned around and said. "Fi?" The two girl ran toward each other and stopped and hugged. "Fi, it is you." Annie said. "Annie I didn't know you were here." Fi said. "I didn't know you were here either." Annie said. "Your mom is in the show?" "Yea she is." Fi said. "What are you doing?" Fi asked "I am singing in the show too." Annie said. "I can't talk right now I have to get back to the tent I am volunteering at." Fi said. "I can't talk either I have to get to practice." Annie said. "You and your parents contact us. Do you have my pager number?" Fi asked "Yea I do, it was mine for a while." Annie said. "We will try and contact you all." "We are on the right side of the tour bus area, third row a third of the way back." Fi said. Fi also told Annie the space number of the tour bus. "Bye Fi"." Bye Annie." The girls headed in different directions.  
  
Fi and Jack got back to the bus first. When Molly and everyone returned after telling her everything went ok with her and Jack volunteering Fi said. "I saw Annie today. She is singing in the show." "Annie's here, I did not see her name in the acts list." Irene said. I will have to look at it closer to see if I missed anyone else." "Are Annie and her parents going to get in touch with us?" Molly asked. "Yes she said they would try. Cary walked into the community from the living area. "Cary, guess what, Annie is here." Jack said. Cary looked around for her. "Not here, here but here at the benefit. She said she would try and contact us." "Good, Maybe we can all get togather and go do something." Cary said.  
  
The next morning everyone was able to sleep in. Molly did not have a rehearsal till late afternoon just before she went on and Fi and Jack did not have to go back to the tents for a couple of days. "Hello? Its Lisa." Lisa said. Lisa was Annie's mom. "And Annie." Annie said as they entered the tour bus and did not see anyone. "Lisa?" Molly said as she walked thru the door into the community area. "Hi Mol." Lisa said. They hugged. "Annie, Mrs Thelen." Jack said leading the others as they too came into the community area. "Hey Jack." Annie said as she hugged him. She hugged Fi agein and hugged Cary. Lisa and Kevin, Annie's father hugged and shook hangs with Irene and Ned. Kevin hugged Molly. :"We were thinking we could have breakfast togather if anyone is up for it." Kevin said. There were no objections. "I know Annie is singing, what are you two doing?" Molly said. "We are helping man the tent of the organzation we work for asseting aid needs and provide aid." Lisa said. They ate at a resturant tent there at the benefit. "I know you all weren't expecting to eat in a tent for breakfast, the resturants in town that do breakfast will be packed." Kevin said. "We went into town to eat dinner last night every resturant was pacted to the ceiling. So we came back and ate here, some stuff we bought." Annie said. "I guess if we are going to eat in town we are going to have to do it between the regular eating times." Ned said. "If even then. They seem to have a non stop rush all the time right now." Lisa said. "Hey you all can drop by the tour bus and eat anytime. Even if we are not there." Molly said. "Dito on our hotel room." Kevin said. "We have a kitchenette." "Annie you got time to check this place out with us. We have not had time till now." Jack said. "I don't have another rehearsal till this evening, but I am suppost to help my parents at the tent." Annie said. "Annie if you want to go ahead with your friends, we will muddle by without you at the tent." Lisa said. "Go ahead if you want to sweet one." her dad said. "Thanks mom, dad, I'm there." She said to Jack.  
  
That night everyone was asleep in there rooms on the tour bus. Fi was fast asleep in her room, on her bed when she was awakened by a voice. "Baby wake up, it's daddy. I need to talk to you." The voice said. "Huh what? Daddy?" Fi rolled over and standing by the desk was the ghost of her dad Rick Phillips who had died in a car wreck when Fi was a baby. Rick stood there, he looked just like he did when he was alive except he was transparent. Seeing her father woke Fi up quickly. "Daddy is really you?" Fi asked. "Yes baby its me." Rick replied. "What are you doing here? You said before that these meetings were rare and dangerous, but I am very happy to see you." Fi got up and hugged her dad. He let her this time, made himself solid so she could.* "Yes I did say that and its true, but I, they need your help." Rick said. "Who is they." Fi asked. "Keep you voice down we don't want to wake the others. Come to the window. Fi went to the window and Rick pulled back the curtain. Outside Fi could see ghosts. Lots of ghosts. Just walking around. "Daddy what is going on , why are they just walking around, why are they here?" Fi said. "They are the ones that need your help. Sometimes when a person dies unexpectedly they don't know that they are dead so they stay in this world. They need help getting to the spirit world where they should have gone." "How can I help ghosts get to the spirit world, I am not a spirit." Fi said. They are more in this world than the spirit world. We have tried to get them to the spirit world but they don't see us or are ingnoring us. We think they may see someone still alive and that person could direct them to the spirit world." Rick said. "You want me to direct them to the spirit world?" Yes baby we think that would work." Rick said. "Would I be going into the spirit world?" Fi said. No you wouldn't, you would be directing them to portals to the spirit world that will be opened for them." Rick said. "Daddy you said we, who is we?" Fi asked. "That we is myself and other ghosts and spirits on the other side, don't worry all the we are on the side of good." " Will you help us Fi?" Rick asked. "Daddy what about the spirits like the one that tried to kill me on that roof in New York before, wll they try and stop them for getting to the spirit world or use this to attack our family?"* Fi said. "No those spirits are not allowed to interfere with this, or go after our family at this time while this is happening. Our family is protected and so are all the ghosts outside you saw here, there are some else where also." Rick said. "There are so many do you think I can do it alone?" Fi said. "You will help us?" Rick asked. "Yes daddy I will help you and those ghosts out there." "Thank you babby." Rick said and kissed Fi on the for head. "You will not be alone. another person is being asked probably right now or soon." Rick said. "Who is the other person being asked, do I know them.?" Fi asked. "Yes you know her quite well and she knows you quite well. Her name is Annie." Rick said with a smile. "Annie!" "The Annie that stayed with the family last school year and toured with mom." Fi said. "Yes your friend Annie Thelen." "Are you going to ask her or do you want me to." Fi said. "A mutual friend of you all is going to ask her or is right now, her name is Jessica. Yes Jessica the ghost of the little girl you all met at the begeinning of the summer." Rick said.** "You know about that?" Fi said. " Yes I do, Jessica told me." Rick said. "I have known you have met other ghosts." "Fi I will come back for you tomorrow night."  
  
In the Thelens hotel room they were fast asleep as well. Jessica had gotten there before they went to bed. Of course they did not see her, she remained invisable to them except to Annie's spirit guide the black panther who when Jessica first arrived look at her then did not pay any piticular attention to her nor did he tell Annie she was there. He seemed to know she would let Annie know she was there later and that she ment no harm to her. Jessica watched them get ready for bed. She had decided to, when Annie parents were asleep to talk to Annie then but when she saw Annie have a bedtime snack and drink she knew Annie would be getting up during the night so she decided to wait till then, by then her parents would be well asleep.  
  
Jessica waited. It seemed like she would never get up. Jessica considered waking Annie but decided to be patient. She finally woke up and went to the bathroom. Annie returned to her bed and before she could put the covers back over herself and lie down Jessica spoke to her. "Annie wait I need to talk to you." Jessica said still invisable. When Annie heard the voice the lst thing she did was look around for the panther. The panther did not appear. It was then Annie remembered about Sara stowing away on the tour bus at the begeinning of the summer when Annie returned to go on tour with Molly for two weeks not long after her stay with the Phillips for the school year ended.** She also remembered who she had met then to. The voice was that of a young girl. "Jessica is that you?" Annie asked. Jessica appeared to Annie. "Hello Annie." Jessica said. "Jessica what are you doing here?" Annie said. We need your help. Many need your help." Jessica said. Annie asked help with what and Jessica explained the samethings to Annie that Rick had explained to Fi. "Rick, Fi's father?" Annie said when Jessica told her about Rick asking Fi. "Yes Fi's father Rick Phillips." Jessica replied. Annie thought about it and agreed to help. "I will come back for you tomorrow night." Jessica said. They talked a little longer then Jessica left.  
  
They next day Fi and Annie's minds were thinking the same. Find and talk to the other. Fi could not go and find Annie riight away the next day, she had to get back to the request assists tent. Annie could not go find Fi right away either because she had practice. After practice Annie headed for the the tent Fi was volunteering in. She got there and Fi was still there. Fi motioned that she saw Annie. Annie had to wait to talk to Fi becasue there was a line of people waiting for Fi to help them fill out forms. The line finally died down and Fi could get away to talk to Annie. Annie asked Fi if her father had visited her last night. Fi told Annie he had, and Fi asked Annie if Jessica had visited her. They compared notes and saw Rick and Jessica had told them the same thing. "We had better go to bed early to night." Annie said. "Yea, I think we are going to be up late." Fi said  
  
That night Fi lay in her bed waiting. She was still in her street clothes. Time seemed to drag by. She did various things to pass the time. She got up checked her email, check for any new posts on So Weird.com her website, she even did some school work to pass the time. She was back laying in bed. She had dozed off for a little while. When she woke up she looked at the clock it said just after one in the morning. Fi thought * Where is he?*. Fi was lost in thought when. "Its time to go baby." Rick said. Fi was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her father. Fi started towards the door. "We are not going to leave that way." he said.  
  
In the Thelens hotel room Annie had to get into her bed in her bed clothes because she did not want to have to come up with a reason why she was going to bed in her street clothes. After she heard her parents sleeping she got out of bed and changed back into her street clothes. As with Fi time seemed to drag by but unlike Fi all Annie could do was lie there and wait. She considered hanging around the lobby or pool area, maybe get some school and benefit performance work done but what if her parents woke up and found her gone. Annie wonder if her mon might over react. Her mom had been at times over protective of her. She had been that way since Annie was four and had wander off into the jungle in peru.*** Annie decided ageinest it and layed there. She layed there for what seemed like forever when Jessica finally appeared." "It's time to do it. we will meet them there." Jessica said. Annie got up and stood next to Jessica. "Just let me get my room key." Annie said. "You won't need it." Jessica said. "I am going to take us there." Jessica took Annie's hands and suddenly they were at the benifit grounds and not far from them were Fi and Rick.  
  
"How did we get here." Annie asked totally surprised. "I brought us here. Think of it as I thought where I wanted us to be and we are there." Jessica said. "My dad brought me here the same way." Fi said. "It is a little unnerving." "Thats an understatement." Annie said. Rick and Jessica were smiling at this. "Daddy where are the ghosts, I don't see them." Fi asked. "They are here you just can't see them, yours and Annies eyes will be opened so you can." A second later Fi and Annie could see them they were all around them. "Fi you will do this side of the benefiet ground, Annie will do the other. Just get there attention and lead them to the portals to the spirit world that will open." "I will walk this time." Annie said. "Sorry no time for that." Jessica said "Get ready." Jessica took one of Annie hands and they disppeared like that. "That's kinda freaking me out." Said Fi.  
  
*How am I going to get there attention.* Fi thought. It was then that Fi noticed her dad was gone. "Daddy? Where are you.?" She asked. "I am still here baby. Just invisable so they will not be distracted by me." Rick said. Fi decided what to do. She went to where she was in front of all the ghosts. "Hello hi." She said. The ghosts turned towards Fi and started coming towards her reacting to her voice "Ok come on over here I guess." Fi said in a nervous voice as the ghosts kept coming towards her. "Daddy now would be a good time to open the portals." Fi said. "Fi it's working." Rick said. "Keep them coming towards you." "Daddy the portals." Fi said. Now she was scared. "Fi it 's ok calm down they won't harm you. You know I am protecting you. Remember what I said in New York city." "Yes I remember the roof in New York." Fi said calming down some but not completely. The portals opened behind Fi. They were oval shaped, 6ft tall and about 3 or 4 feet wide. One end of them touched the ground. A white light shown in each one. Fi backed towards the portal waving her arms in a come this way motion. The ghosts followed and when they got closer they started ignoring Fi and entering the portals.  
  
Annie and Jessica appeared on the far side of the benefit grounds. Annie was not as unnerved as she had been the lst time she and Jessica suddenly were somewhere else. "I think I am getting used to this way of travel ." She said. "Maybe I call you if I need a lift somewhere. Jessica looked at her and crossed her arms. "Kidding." Annie said. The ghosts were all around them there to. Annie looked around. "Yea over there." She said seeing a mostly open area. "I'll go over there and sing to get there attention, no one is near anough to hear me. If this works and they start coming open the portals" "I can't I don't have that power." Jessica said. "You can't go into the spirit world?" Annie said. "Yes I can but I can't open the way for anyone else to." Jessica said. "What are we going to do then?" Annie asked. "The portals will be opened by another." Jessica said. Who is the another? question came to Annies mind but she decide not to ask and get on with helping the ghosts. "Will the portals be opened like I said?" She asked instead. Jessica looked as if she were listening to something. "Done. The portals will opened like you said." Jessica said. "You won't see me but I will be here. Just invisable." Annie went over to the spot she had picked out and started singing in a regular tone of voice. The ghosts like with Fi started towards her. As they started to close in on here she stopped singing. "Open the portals" she said backing away from the ghosts started to get scared. "It is all right you are safe. I am here to. I am always with you." Annie heard a voice in her head say. It was the voice of the Black Panther, her spirit guide. Annie felt a surge of confidence. She looked down and to one side and the panther appeared backing away with her. Then it dissapeared but Annie knew he was still there.  
  
The portals opened the same shape as the ones that opened where Fi was. The ghosts kept coming, Annie kept backing away. "You are doing it. Keep backing towards the portals." She heard Jessica say. "They won't hurt you." she said. Annie had backed almost all the way to the portals when the ghosts started ignoring her and going towards the portals and entering them.  
  
Ghost after ghost entered the portals both where Fi and Annie were. Soon all the ghosts had entered. When the last ghost had entered a portal the portals closed. Jessica appeared to Annie and suddenly they were back with Fi and Rick. "How did it go?" Fi asked Annie. "Fine but scary." Annie said. "You?" "Same, Ok but scary." Fi said. "Annie sang to get there attention." Jessica said. "I would have liked to have heard it." Rick said. "I am glad we were able to help them." Fi said. "You all are not finished yet. There are others else where." Rick said "I thought the ghosts here were all of them." Annie said. "No there are others at ground zero." Rick said "Ground zero?" Fi said.  
  
At ground zero. "The emergency people will see us." Fi said. "No they won't. They will see you but you all won't be noticed." Jessica said. "Its been taken care of. Do just like before. I will take you to the other side of ground zero." Rick said refering to Fi. Rick put his arm around Fi and they vanished. This time Annie just stayed where she was. Jessica had become invisable. She wayed her arms and spoke to the ghosts. Annie was really scared that some of the emergency people would see her and she would be arrested. But they didn't. They didn't even hear her. The ghosts did tho. They started towards Annie like before. When Annie saw the people there could not hear or notice her she relaxed abit. Just before the ghost got to Annie the potals opened and they forgot Annie and started to enter them. The people at ground zero did not see the portals either. The portals closed when the last ghost entered it.  
  
Mean while on the other side of ground zero the samething accured with Fi. She got there attention, they came toward her and just before they got to her the portals opened and they ingnored her and went into them. Fi was also worried she would be arrested but like Annie when she saw they did not notice or hear her she relaxed too. Annie and Jessica appeared just as the last of the ghosts at ground zero were entering a portal. When the last one did the portals closed. Rick reappeared. Just as they were about to leave to go back to the benefit site a white light shown in one of the portals. The only one that had not yet closed. Fi and Annie turned to see where the light was coming from. In the portal they saw a man. His hair and clothes were whiter than snow,his skin glowed bright white, his eyes were like fire the color of bronze, he was sitting on a chair like a throne, it was glowing bright gold in color. He seemed to be smiling at Fi and Annie then nodded towards them in a slight yes motion. Then suddenly disappeared along with the portal. All this took like 2 or 3 seconds. Annie an Fi looked at each other not sure what just happened. They then noticed they were back at the benefit grounds.  
  
Jessica took Annie back to her motel room. Rick brought Fi back to her room on the bus. Fi looked at her father. "Go ahead and change into your bed clothes. I'll leave while you do. Be back when you are done." Rick said. Fi changed and when Rick returned she was in bed. "Your mom looks as beutiful as ever." He said. "You were in mom's room?" Fi asked. "Yes but she did not know I was there. I miss you all." Rick said. "We miss you to daddy." Fi said. "Fi you and Annie have help more people than you know to night. I have to go now." Rick said. "Daddy what was it that me and Annie saw in the portal?" Fi asked. Rick put a finger to his lips in a shhhhh gesture and fade till he was gone. "Thank you Fi. Tell Annie thank you to. I love you." She heard her fathers voice say.  
  
In Annies hotel room Annie had changed back into her bed clothes and was talking to Jessica. "It is time for me to leave." Jessica said. "Thank you for your help, a lot of people have been helped because of what you and Fi did tonight. Would you ask Fi to tell Sara hi for me and I am thinking of her.? "Yes I'll let Fi know. Jessica what was it me and Fi saw in the portal tonight? "Goodby Annie thanks agein." Jessica said and disappeared leaveing Annie wondering why Jessica avoided answering her question.  
  
The next day both Fi and Annie wanted to get togather to talk about the events of the night before. It would not be till late in the day till they did. Fi and Jack had to be at the tents they were volunteering at and Annie had rehersal. That evening Annie went by the tour bus. Annie's parents would be by to get her later that evening. They all talked for awhile getting caught up. Fi and Annie excused themselves and went for a walk. They walked to an area where there were a few people still around and went into a tent that was not being used at the monent. Fi told Annie what she did to get the ghosts attention and how they all came at her but her and what her father had said to her and also told her what she did at ground zero. Annie told Fi what had happened to her, that she sang to get the ghosts attention and that they also came at her and what the panther had said to her. She told Fi about what she did at ground zero too. Neither one said anything about the man in the portal they saw.  
  
The benefit lasted a week. The last day of theBenefit arrived. All the acts were at the performing area around the stage. They all would be singing two songs togather. "You ready for you last performance here"? Jack asked Annie. "As ready as I can be." Annie said. "Break a leg." Fi said. Break a leg is a show business term for good luck. Annie took Fi aside. "Fi I have been thinking about the man in the portal." Annie said. "I have been thinking about it too." Fi said. " I keep coming to the same conclusion." Annie said. "If it is the same one I have too." Fi said "But could it be?" "The man looking like we saw is decribed in....." Annie said Fi cut her off "Bible book of revelations. Fi finished "I came across it the other night while doing internet research on what we saw." "I recalled a description like that in the bible, my parents told me it was in revelations." Annie said. "But could it be?" "I don't know did we see..." Fi said "Yea I think we did . We both keep coming to the same conclusion." He fits the description. Nothing else make sense in what we saw." Annie said. "Yea I know but in all the time weird stuff has happened to me it didn' even cross my mind I would ever see him." Fi said. "Lets say it togather." Annie said. Annie took Fi's hands, held one in each hand. They took a deep breath and said. "We saw Jesus." They stood there looking at each other as if to let what they just said sink in.  
  
The last show of the Benefit went soothly. It came time for all the acts to sing two songs togather. All the acts came out on stage. Fi and Jack went out on stage with Molly when she and the band went back out on stage. Annie and her parents were on stage too.  
  
The Mc thanked people. Telling how much everyones help with the benefit was much appreciated. Then the mc gave some benefit stats. How much money had been raised, how much non money aid had been raised and how many people would be helped because of the efforts of everyone at the benefit. "Whatever you did for the benefit was a big help for its success." The Mc said then the music started playing and everyone sang.  
  
"Tho' a million voices choose to deny you. We choose to bow. Tho' a thousand voices seek to rise above you. We cast them down. Tho' the deny that we all are sinful. Tho' they proclam God is in us all. Hunbly now at your feet we fall.  
  
We choose to Bow. We choose to sing. We choose to crown you the King of kings. We are not God, We say out loud. Only to you do we choose to bow. Do we choose to bow.  
  
Tho' the powers of darkness rage all around us. We choose to bow The trials come and temptations surround us. We choose to bow. Tho' we may stumble or we may falter. Tho' we have wandered and gone a stray. Mercy is given to all who call you. Mercy is given to all who say.  
  
We choose to bow, We choose to sing. We choose to crown you King of kings. We are not Gods we say out loud. Only to you do we choose to bow. Do we choose to bow.  
  
Tho' the cost is great to the call set before us. We choose to bow. Tho' the world may hate us our God is for us. We Choose to bow.  
  
Tho' we may struggle or we may prosper. Tho' we have little or many things. You are our God and there is no other. Worthy now of the song we sing!  
  
We choose to Bow, We Choose to sing. We choose to crown you the King of kings. We are not Gods we say out loud. Only to you do we choose to bow. We choose to bow! We choose to bow!  
  
No other god no other king. Only you to you do we choose to sing O'holy God we praise You now. Only to you do we choose to bow. Do we choose to bow, Do we choose to bow, Do we choose to bow! We choose to bow."  
  
The audience clapped. Then the Mc said. "Oh what a glorious God."  
  
Then then the music started agein and everyone sang  
  
"Oh what a Glorious God, Oh what a powerful Savior. All creation crys out around you, Holy is the Lord.  
  
Oh what a Glorious God, Oh what a powerful Savior. Mercy, grace and goodness surround you. Oooh what a glorious God, Oooh what a glorious God.  
  
You speak with a voice like crashing cymbal. Oooh what a glorious God. You stretched out your hand and the whole world trembled. Oooh what glorious a God.  
  
Oh what a glorious God. Oh what a powerful Savior. All creation crys out around you Holy is the Lord.  
  
Oh what a glorious God. Oh what a powerful Savior. Mercy, grace and goodness surround you. Oooh what a glorious God, Oooh what a glorious God.  
  
You rose from the dead to redeem your people. Oooh what a glorious God. Give us your strength and we soar like eagles. Oooh what a glorious God.  
  
Oh what a glorious God, Oh what a powerful Savior. All creation crys out around you Holy is the Lord.  
  
Oh what a glorious God, Oh what a powerful Savior. Mercy, grace and goodness surround you. Oooh what a glorious God. Oooh what a glorious God.  
  
The Lord has made known his salvation. His rightousness is know to every nation.  
  
Oh what a glorious God. Oh what a powerful Savior. All creation crys out around you Holy is the Lord.  
  
Oh what a glorious God, Oh what a powerful Savior. Mercy grace and goodness surround you. Ooh what a Glorious God. Oooh what a Glorious God Oooh what a Glooorious Goood.  
  
"Everyone directly effected by the Sept 11th attack greatly thank you and appreciate all of you being here, willing to change your scedules, canceling appearances. Thank you all so very much for being here for this benefit fund and help raiser for them." The Mc said. The audenice cheered. Signs were held up, "Thanks for helping, Thank you for helping us, Thanks for caring". etc.  
  
That evening it was decided to wait till most of the other tour buses left before leaving to avoid a lot of traffic. They would be leaving the next day. The next morning Annie and her parents came by the tour bus and were visiting while they waited for the traffic to die down at the benefit grounds. Annie and her parents were packed and checked out of there hotel and would be on the road too when the visit was over. "It did not cross our minds to check to see if you all would be here, if Annie would be singing at the benefit." Molly said. "Same here, we didn't think to check to see if you would be here, but knowing you we should have know nothing would keep you away from doing this benefit." Lisa said. "......It was a blast over all. Only thing no internet access where we were in Africa." Annie said to Cary, Fi and Jack. "Poor baby you had to rough it." Cary said. Annie just shook her head. "If Fi went that long with out internet access she would go into withdraw." Jack said. Everyone laughed. "Once agein Jack tries to be funny, the main word being tried." Fi said. Agein everyone laughed. Time flew and it was time to say goodby. "See you all at Christmas." Annie said. Everyone hugged and Annie and her parent watched the tour bus drive off. Annie felt weird watching the tour bus leave. This was the lst time she had seen it leave during a tour. usually she had been on the tour bus when it left. It just felt weird to be on the watching side instead of the being on side. Annie knew she would get used to it.  
  
Fade out.  
  
Songs Different Story By Doug Deangelas & Kevin Haskins  
  
We Choose to Bow By Dan Adler  
  
Glorious God By Don Moem  
  
  
  
*So Weird ep Twin  
  
**So Weird fanfiction, Do you want to play. At Fanfiction.net and Yahoo groups, Soweirdfanfiction and SoWeirdfanfic file section.  
  
***So Weird ep Annie's Song. 


End file.
